


My best life

by rainofcastamere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi pov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BokuAka centric, From friends to lovers, Hogwarts, M/M, Slow Burn, Teenagers, Wizards, boys growing up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainofcastamere/pseuds/rainofcastamere
Summary: He and I knew each other since my 5th birthday. We spent most of our time together, we almost lived in each other’s house -mostly his since his mom treated us with the best cookies- playing games like kids of our age did. He was my best friend. We never kept secrets from each other, we never lied, we never gave up the other. We were the perfect duo.Then we grew up.Don’t worry, there’s nothing tragic about it.





	My best life

He and I knew each other since my 5th birthday. We spent most of our time together, we almost lived in each other’s house -mostly his since his mom treated us with the best cookies- playing games like kids of our age did. He was my best friend. We never kept secrets from each other, we never lied, we never gave up the other. We were the perfect duo.

Then we grew up.

Don’t worry, there’s nothing tragic about it.

At his 10th birthday, he recieved a letter from Hogwarts. Since his birthday is on November, he got his letter a little early to avoid missing the start of classes. He was so excited that the floor was shaking. Our parents organizeda dinner to celebrate it. 

We lived in London, a huge city where wizards represents 1/8 of the population. The relation between muggles and wizards is still a dangerous topic. So we’re under cover. My mom’s a dentist and my dad’s a doctor. Nothing fantastic.

When Koutarou got his letter, I was very happy for him. He was my best friend. He was the only friend that I had so the hierarchy that « Best » implies is useless, isn’t? Anyway. It also meant that I had to wait another year to get my own letter and join him. It also meant that he wille live there from September to June. But he had winter holidays ton celebrate chirstmas and the new year. I checked, and they lasted 2 weeks. 

 

Only 2 weeks.

 

I am being selfish. What can I do ? I’m only a 9 year old boy okay ? 

 

Now that I think about it, the chances that we met, according to the number of wizards in this town, are quite thin. But we still met. Life is incredible. Because for me, if you don’t live a life without a Bokuto Koutarou in it, you missed the best part of it.

He is incredible.

That was what I said when I saw him make a flower bloom just by wishing it out loud. For a little wizard this is quite the experience when the only form of magic you see is from your parents or adults in general when they were sure the curtains were closed, or from TV but it was always nonsense.

 

The day before the 3rd September, Koutarou, our mother’s snd I went to go shopping. God knows how many times Mrs Bokuto repeated to his son to get ready and stay under the damn fireplace to go buy his stuff for his first year but all she got in return was a complaint or a « Moooooooooom please there is a frog in the backyard I can’t leave her alone ».  
I know it because our moms always stay on the phone at least an hour each 2 or 3 days.

While our mothers got to choose his books, we were purchasing his wand. I felt like I wasn’t in my place to stay there during this particularly private moment... this is when you discover YOU OWN wand. It’s just life the extension of your arm. Your power is awakening and all the books fall on the floor because of clumsy maneuvers. It is a part of you, so staying here was literally an invasion of privacy.. of intimacy !

 

But still, he insisted he didn’t mind and « it’s something to live with our best friend, hey Akaash please! » 

 

The gleam in his eye when he picked the good one, his one and only wand made me wonder... I can’t wait to get mine too.

 

He named his owl -did you really though he would chose a cat or a rat?- “Nedjem”. She was a beautiful creature, wearing a coat of white and light grey feather that so bright she looked life a statue. We spent the night in his room for the last time for the next several months, contemplating her and stroked her cloak. She made us think about the old man down the street and his stories that took place in Egypt. He was really good at telling stories. We spent a good part of our last summer listening to his stories for hours. Owls do not live in Egypt but Koutarou’s mom called her “sweetie” when she saw the animal his son adopted. So, just like our old man told us, Nedjem means Sweetie.

 

The day of his departure, I was here. I was afraid that he hit his face against the wall to join the 9¾ but he didn’t. He was excited, so much more than when he got his letter. It was a new adventure for him. He wasn’t afraid of anything. He hugged me goodbye, his mom kissed him on the forehead and he was gone. He promised me to send me letters so I had to promise him to answer them because if I didn’t, his promise won’t work.

 

Of course, the though of him living something completely different and new made me envy him. But I knew that I would soon join him and then it would be our adventure.

 

I was so happy for my best friend.  
I answered to every letters Nedjen brought me.

 

In his letters, I could literally hear his shout and his laughs. He was ecstatic. He went in the red house: Gryffindor. He told me that the Sorting Hat had a hard time choosing between the red or the yellow one and he is happy for the final choice because everyone seems friendly and he already feels at home. His dorms and common room are huge, everything is huge and he’s living his best life. But, he insisted on telling me that he doesn’t mean to say that HupplePuff is horrible, « ABSOLUTELY NOT ». He made me laugh alone in my room just by reading his words. 

 

During Christmas holidays, he came back home. Cheeks round and red, smile from ears to ears. We hugged each other lie we didn’t saw each other for a million years. I missed my best friend.  
He got me a present. « It was the 5th and I wasn’t here! I’m sorry Iji! I couldn’t skip classes you know, this is forbidden and mom would have kill me! ». He got me a chain. He clipped it to my wrist. It was silver-ish? It was a thin metallic grey chain and the two extremities were attached with two rings. One way significantly smaller than the other. They weren’t rings, it was more like two flawful O shape linked like the Olympics rings. 

« It means friendship forever! Look, I got the same on my wrist!! » he wriggled his wrist like he wanted it to make a sound but the chain is too thin and he doesn’t wear any other accessories. « We have to always keep it, Okay Akaaash ? » « Okay. » 

 

I shows him my letter for the next year, he was so happy for me. We were jumping and laughing on the floor of his bedroom and his mother couldn’t blame us. We talked and talked and played and laughed and we came to see the old man who seemed to be sick. Maybe he catched a cold. He was a wizard too. From his mother’s side only. 

 

Mr Bokuto called my parents and asked them if I could sleep over.

 

Nobody should underestimate the power of friendship. This is so powerful and pure you feel complete with an other person that seem to know everything that goes in you. This is true magic. 

 

It was very late and we sleeved in the floor to be able to chat all night. The bed wasn’t big enough for the both of us. And Koutarou moved a lot when he talked. 

 

« I’m quite sad »

« Why? »

« In third year, the dorms get separated. » 

« Why? » 

« Because of seconde gender. » he started to get sleepy so his answers were short. 

« Oh.. »

This was a dangerous topic too. For children only. The classes we got about 2nd gender were short and they didn’t get deep in the topic so it would be the parent’s job to do so. 

« Yes, and I made many friends in my boude but I don’t want to get separated from them you know... »

« I don’t think they are going to become invisibles. »

« Hmmphhh » he tried to laugh

« I think they will only sleep on their side like boys and girls »

« Oh yeah, y’a right. »

« And they could have the same gender as you. »

« I never thought of that, you’re smart Iji » I pat his cheek playfully

« hmmpph.. hey, Iji » 

« Yes? »

« What gender you wish to have? »

« I don’t think about that.. And you? » 

« I don’t know... » his voice’s getting smaller each time. « but I want us to be friend no matter what happens. » 

« Yes, always. »

« No, because in the halls and in the corridors and in the toilet and in the stairs too people fight because of diz... I never follow the fights but Kuroo tells me and... this is stupid uh? » He was drowning in sleep without a cue

« You’ll always be my friend. »

« I love you Iji » 

« Me too. Goodnight. »

« G’night »

 

When he had to go back with both cried like the kids we were. « But mooooomm June is so far!! » he said as his mother had to swipe the snot from his big boy’s nose.

The letters didn’t stop, the year came by and I finished my elementary school.

 

In August, I brought him with me to get my wand and this time he had to pick the books on the floor. We got my books, my furnitures, my owl.. he was majestic. I named him Leon. It was this or Spinach. 

« How do you pronounce that ?? Lion ?? Ohh Akaash you tiger ! » 

« Leon. » 

« Lion. »

« Leon. » 

« Lyon. »

« Lay..on. » he laughed out loud.

« That doesn’t mean anything! » I scowled and walked past him, pretenting to be hurt for my little Leon. He chuckled and ran after me. He slept at my house this night. He brought Nedjel with him. We scooted the caged one next to the other and waited, behind big pillows for the creatures to talk like the voyeurs we were.

 

Nedjem cooed....

 

Nothing unusual...

 

Leon cooed too.

 

We jumped from the surprise.

 

Nedjem cooed again.

 

Koutarou took a handful of my shirt. I put a hand on my mouth. 

 

Leon cooed in response.

 

We both gasped as if we just saw a ghost.

 

We looked at each other. We were both red from excitéent, I remember our lips shaking. We wanted so hard to laugh out loud but we could scare them away. It was like nothing we already saw. It was fantastic ! What did they say to each other ? Did they talked mean about us ? Dis they like each other’s company ? Do they have their own language? We didn’t knew a single thing but this was spectacular. The day after we watched so many documentary about owls that we were literally drunk from too much information.

 

We were crazy.

 

The first day was particular. I was still afraid about the wall. You just can’t ask to an eleven year old to run on a wall. Koutzrou pushed me into it and it was a good thing because I couldn’t find the courage to do so. We kissed our parents goodbye. Mom and dad told me to be careful and to enjoy the begging of the best years of my life. They are cute. I am lucky to have them. The Bokutos were too and kissed me goodbye the same way my parents did with Koutarou. They are like a second family anyway.

 

The train was enormous. What is seems like a million of kids and teenagers ran, walked, cried, laughed and kissed... this was hell, seriously. I saw some kids glued to the window, their snot flowing out of their nose.. thank god I wasn’t that emotional. 

Koutarou and I parted away. I had to take place in the 1rst year wagon. I entered in the first empty compartiment and put my stuff where I could. I was alone so I had a lot of space but I couldn’t sprawled like a couch potatoe in the train. The seat by the window was perfect really. It brings a wave of something brand new but nostalgic at the same time. I pulled out a book and enjoyed the ride.

 

I met a brunette guy on the train. He listened music with his earphones.

I met a lot of guys on the train.

It seems that I smelled like honey because soon the compartiment will be full.

Now there was 1 blond guy and 4 brunettes. Two of them seemed to know each other. Not in a good way I think..

 

« Push you feet to the left »

« You finit ! You don’t even know your left and your right! » 

« Heyyyy stop pushing me! » 

« Yahaba, Shiraby, stop fighting we will get blame because of you if you make too much noise! » a third person joined the conversation. He has a singular undercut. You get your own hairstyle when you’re a teenager usually when you get to discover your own style and preferences. All the other boys in the compartiment had a simple cut. Not something extravagant or revealing, besides their haircolor and the more or less softness of their hair. For example, one of the guy fighting’s has fluffy hair, while the other has straight hair. And I have curly-awfull-to-brush hair.

 

So the two boys fighting were Shirabu and Yahaba and the third person was Atsumu. He separated those two and sit between them to avoid more noise. Now, Shirabu was reading a book and Yahaba a magazine, in peace, finally. He present himself when he figures that I tried to follow all the fight. Atsumu is kind and pleasant. Easy to talk to.

 

« If the whole wagon wasn’t full I would take one of them in a different compartiment.. » he said, still carefully look out of the cabinet if someone will come to blame them for the noise. I chuckled.

 

« Hey Akashi, look he’s sleeping. » he whispered to me, pointing to the first guy I met who was indeed eyes closed and leaning against the window. « Shirabu, give me his Ipod. » he did so since he was the closest to the boy. He didn’t asked why he wanted it, he just knew. Everyone knew. It was the viral prank for the kids of our age. You take the iPod, out the loudest music ever and out the sound to the highest level and Ta-Da! You have a sleeping person now startled and shouting his guts. And this is hilarious. Well for 11years old boys it is! Even for me it was. The only difference was the laugh. I do not roar out of laughter. That’s Koutarou’s job.

 

Shirabu handed it to Atsumu and came seat next to me. The blond scrolled the poor guy’s playlist. Then, one the earbuds fell from the boy’s ear. Atsumu took it carefully and leaned forward to push it back where it came from... and then, when he was at 2 centimeters from his ear.. 

 

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH«  The boy shout at Astumu.

 

« OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH » Atsumu shout in return with the most acute voice I had the chance to hear, as he jumped on his from fear. He was completely startled and pale like he just saw a ghost.

 

I was hilarious. Everyone laughed their ass off. The shooter got shot. At this moment, an other person enter in the compartiment. Oh yeah, there was a 4th brunette. Everyone was laughing and he didn’t understood a single thing, which made them laugh even harder.’

 

It was a nice journey. We get to know each other. The guy pranking back Atsumu was Terushima and the other was Futakuchi who was a the toilet while he was gone.

The candy seller came by, ringing her tiny bell. I didn’t miss une occasion to purchase every single my stomach wanted. I’m a real glouton and I have no shame in it. I also took a pumpkin doughnut since it’s Koutarou’s favorite. This one too couldn’t really control his appetite.

 

« Slytherin and Gryffindor has been ennemies since forever! And you know what ? Last year a Gryffindor and a Slytherin became the new Fred and George’s Weasley without caring about their houses reputation! » 

This remind me of someone. 

« That’s cool! » Terushima said.

« That’s weird » Shirabu added.

« HEY HEY! Iji! » Koutarou was in the corridor, just in front of our conpartiment, trying to be discreet « I took you honey bus! » he agitated his treasure with his left hand and by the same occasion, the chain we always wear dance around his skin. When he noticed a bunch of 1rst has their eyes on him he added «  Hey! I didn’t know you made friends! Hello! » he waved at them. There wasn’t very much space in the compartiment so I took the pumpkin doughnut and joined him ont the corridor. « JOIN Gryffindor !! » he shouted before returning following me in the corridors. 

« For me ? Oh thank you! You’re the best! » he bit in the sweet and in exchange I took the honey buns from his hands. « I think... we shoul... be... at the castle.... in 2 hours...mmpphh » he said while munching his pastry. Goofy Boy. 

« Thank you Bokuto Koutarou’s touristic tour » I answered.

« Stop making...me laugh! Im gonna choke with the ... food! » I pat his cheek playfully. 

« I don’t think we will get to see each other until tomorrow becaue you have to stay with your house and put your stuff in your place. »

«Unless I go to the same house as you. »

«Oh yeah, you’re right ! But it’s impossible Iji » he chanted 

« Why not? » 

Because I’m telling you it’s impossible! That’s all ehe » he winked and I scowled at him. I didn’t understand a single thing. And I told him. « I don’t understand a single thing. » he laughed like he usually do and then took my by the shoulders. « Whatever the house you will be sent into, you’ll be the best Iji! » he hugged me and was gone the second after. « I gotta pee! » 

 

How could he be so sure ? 

 

I returned in my compartiment with honey in the corner of my mouth and my head working like a machine. It was supposed to be the most important thing that will going to happen to me in my life of a soon-to-be 11years old. This is not something to laugh about.

______

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so I’m trying to do something. Thank you for your attention, please comment and let me know what I should change or if you have any suggestion, critics...  
> I’m basically a noob and english is not my first language 
> 
> Have a good day ♡


End file.
